


Venus’s Love Continues to Shine Bright

by teamvanessacloud



Series: Enduring Love [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud
Summary: Minako looks back on her past memories, particularly her relationship with Kunzite.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Series: Enduring Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Venus’s Love Continues to Shine Bright

Minako Aino had been the first to awaken as a Sailor Guardian. The first to regain her memories of her past life. But from what she recalled; she had been the second to last to get in a relationship with a Heavenly King. She hadn’t always allowed Serenity to go and see Prince Endymion easily. After all, they had been furious the moment they found out that Serenity had been sneaking off to the Earth all alone

Sailor Venus had caught her princess sneaking off. “Caught you Princess!” She gently reprimanded him“…Are you going out to see that prince again?! Even if you’re going for your amusement, going to see him is dangerous.”

Princess Serenity said that she wasn’t going for her amusement and scrunched up her shut eyes “Venus! You’ve never fallen in love even once in your whole life! You have no idea how I feel!”

That was an embarrassing retort that made her sweat. But the Princess had no idea that she had already fallen in love with someone.

Sailor Venus and her fellow Sailor Guardians had caught the princess sneaking off to Earth and she planned to drag Serenity back home.

Kunzite softly smiled as he asked, “Must be tough with a hyperactive, too-curious princess.”

Buh-bump. Her heart beat a little faster upon seeing that rare expression upon his face. A subtle smile. She had seen him previous times before when dragging Serenity back to the moon. It was her counterpart, the leader of Prince Endymion’s guards. He was usually very serious but admittedly, very handsome. He was independent, tough, and cool. His skin was pale and had silver eyes and hair. He looked like he could be a someone from the moon himself.

She liked to look at him. He was the eldest and most mature out of the Heavenly Kings. She liked hearing the timbre of his crisp baritone voice. He was a man devoted to his mission just like she was. He could also empathize over the woes of having a young, reckless charge.

Dragging the Princess back home constantly had been wearisome, and Serenity was always pouting and upset that her visits weren’t long as they used to be. But Venus was worried that if she could be heartbroken from her forbidden love but because she could feel the sensation of love better than anyone else, she eventually relented and decided to let Serenity visit the Earth if one of them acted as her escort.

Serenity would only suffer early on if they stood in the way between this romance and they couldn’t bear to be the cause of her heartache. Unfortunately, the more she began to escort Princess Serenity, the more she got to see Kunzite. He was an enigma that Venus enjoyed prodding at and unraveling every time. It was fun to make banter with him.

It became even more harder to rein in her feelings for Kunzite than it was to rein Serenity. The Princess’s love with the Prince was already troublesome as it is, then along the way, the romantic Jupiter had fallen for the brawny Nephrite, then the sweet Mercury fell for the witty Zoisite. It was Doom times three, but she knew just well as those three pairs how strong and undeniable love was. The question was, how long would she continue to keep the feelings she had for Kunzite to herself?

She had to set an example and be responsible with her feelings (even if others excluding Mars didn’t follow her lead.) She was the master of the element love itself, it didn’t master her. But how long could she deny that the feeling of love was too strong even for her to control? The desire of wanting that certain someone to be yours and for you to be theirs was all consuming.

Eventually, her banter turned into flirting. Was it real flirting or flirting for the sake of making him annoyed? She wasn’t sure. She enjoyed teasing him often perhaps it became second nature at some point in their meetings. Finally, she realized that there was no point in denying what she felt for him, so her flirting had more intention as time went on. She eventually realized that he felt the same although it didn’t show on his face, but she could feel the pulsation of his emotions just by being near him. But it was clear that he was trying to deny what was between them, just like she did at the beginning.

Would their relationship continue to be this teasing game that prevented their relationship from advancing any further just because one tried to be stone in the face of their feelings? Things changed one night. They were keeping watch over Serenity and Endymion from a distance. Suddenly, Kunzite said “I know you told me that it was inconvenient going back and forth between the Earth and the Moon but then, why didn’t you let the princess have her way sooner?”

Sailor Venus sighed. “She’s the heir to the Moon Kingdom. I was worried that by falling in love, she’d get hurt. But I was more worried that she would be more hurt if I kept her from seeing your prince.”

Kunzite looked at her. “Endymion would never allow her to get hurt.”

“Of course not, you know what I mean.”

Divine law decreed that contact between people of the Moon and people of Earth was forbidden. It also extended to the other planets to some degree even though it was not written explicitly. Most of the other planets in the Solar System avoided contact with the primeval planet as it was the only planet or celestial body that possessed the least amount of magic. Humans were known to be greedy, they envied those who had power, and even dared to obtain it for themselves. It was best to leave them be and not rouse their negative emotions.

The forbidding of contact between the people of the Earth and the Moon had to be explicitly written as there was the least distance between the two celestial bodies. As Venus and Earth were twin planets, contact wasn’t exactly forbidden as their planets had an old alliance between them, but contact was restricted so that only members of the respective planet’s royal family knew as to whether visitors from the twin planet arrived on their home.

“Even so, I feel like they will fight whatever fate comes their way.”

Sailor Venus tilted her head. “I’m surprised to hear you have such faith in our charges.”

Kunzite smiled and closed his eyes as he replied “Well, at times they are deserving of our faith are they not? Besides, their love for one another is undeniable.”

Sailor Venus lowered her eyelids “Yes, I suppose you have a point about that. That’s why I allowed her to have longer visits as long as she has an escort in the first place.”

Kunzite’s expression returned to his default one as he turned his head to look at his counterpart “…You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I felt his love for her, and I knew that his love for her was pure. But, still… I, I admit, I didn’t trust your prince or the Heavenly Kings at first. All my life, I’ve been told that while humans were capable of love, they also had a love for power and that some of them would do anything to obtain it, so it was better to limit contact with them. You understand where I’m coming from right? I’d rather not let any harm come to Serenity. It took time observing your prince and you men until you all had my trust.”

“Mmm. I understand. In the beginning, my men and I also harbored distrust for the people of the Moon. We had heard rumors, legends that our world was under the protection of the Moon Kingdom but we all couldn’t help but judge their so-called “protection”. We knew nothing about the Moon Kingdom and yet all our lands had this legend. It seemed rather suspicious so when we found that Endymion was seeing the Moon Princess, we all couldn’t help but suspect her. Of course, Endymion was adamant about her company despite my protests. So, we watched her and she in time, gained our trust as well.”

Sailor Venus smiled “Well, I’m glad Serenity managed to convince you that we of the White Moon have no intention of harming you.”

Kunzite closed his eyes. “It wasn’t just Serenity that convinced me.”

“So, what else was it?”

“It wasn’t a what but who.”

“Can I ask who that is?”

“…My…Mother.”

Sailor Venus widened her eyes in response to those words.

“You must have noticed my pale skin and my silver eyes and hair. Those traits were ones I received from her. As a young child, she told me that the Moon would follow wherever I go to guide me at night while the people of the Moon Kingdom would watch over our world from afar and ensure that we progress onto the right path.”

She had always thought that Kunzite could have been descended from the Moon himself…

“Was she?...”

Kunzite looked straight at his counterpart. “She was from the White Moon.”

Her unspoken suspicions had been confirmed.

“As a child I wondered why she seemed so youthful compared to others but as I got older, the fact she seemed impervious to time herself, even outlived my own father, was too obvious to overlook. When I confronted her with that, she told me that she was from the White Moon and that she came from a noble family. She had questioned why her people had to watch over the people of the Earth, so she came down to Earth to learn about its people. She came to the Middle East and had fallen in love with my father. Because of the law, she decided to give up her previous life so that she could be with the one she loved.”

“Did she… Did she ever regret her decision to give up everything?”

“No, even though she limits her contact with the outside world to this day, she has never regretted the decision she made.”

“You wouldn’t have been born if she hadn’t made that sacrifice.”

“Mmm. I lost my mistrust the moment I learned the truth, I just wasn’t sure that the princess was real until I asked my mother and she confirmed that the princess she knew had the same hairstyle.”

“But… Why did you tell me this? You could’ve chosen to hide this from me.”

The look in Kunzite’s silver eyes appeared to soften.

“Because I trust you Sailor Venus…And… I love you.”

“I… I feel the same. Maybe you thought all my flirting was a joke, but I really meant what I did. I am attracted to you, Kunzite. I love you.”

Then, unexpectedly, he leaned down to kiss her on the lips which she gladly reciprocated. From that moment on, they had become the second to last Heavenly King and Sailor Guardian to fall in love.

Even though she had already known his feelings without his confession that night, she was still happy to hear it and to finally tell him outright. If Kunzite’s mother could take risks for her happiness, then she had to be brave to continue taking risks for their happiness and the happiness of their charges and comrades.

As the second in charge, Mars made her disapproval of her relationship with Kunzite explicit, but she couldn’t care less. She was happy that there was no more denying what was between them and they would continue to enjoy every moment in each other’s company. Every time they were alone, they would radiate their love for one another, their relationship gradually progressing into intense physical passion.

Then… That day, that fateful day, the one she feared. All their star-crossed relationships torn asunder because of the dark influence of Metaria. The lives of their charges lost before them. The Heavenly Kings were struck by the grief of losing their master and succumbed to Metaria’s control, making them a twisted version of themselves. Each of them began attacking their lover.

She had pleaded Kunzite to snap out of it, to revert to his former self as she had tried her best to push him back or evade him. She had no desire to hurt the man she loved so when she attacked, she didn’t put her whole strength into striking him.

But his constant attacks eventually wore her down and for a split second, he struck her with his sword. His internal horror somehow pulled him back to himself and he set his sights on a different target, Metaria. They had both tried to fight the source of darkness only to fail horribly, and it led to their deaths.

When she met him again in this life, she had too pleaded but this time, succeeded in freeing him from the dark influence. They had only called out for the other and in an instant, Kunzite was lost to Metaria again.

Why? Why couldn’t they be together? Even though, in both lives, she tended to fall for other men, those were merely crushes, pure infatuation. The love she held for Kunzite was the purest love her soul had held. Even if she desired other men, her yearning for them would not be as strong as the past Venus had for Kunzite.

As Minako looked up into the sky with the sun shining brightly, she thought to herself “All I ever wanted was you Kunzite, and even now, I still do. You were my first love, my only true love. The love I had for you outshone all others. Even now my love for you continues to shine bright. If we meet again in the next life, I will surely fall in love with you all over again, more than any other.” 

It didn’t take another meeting in the next life to meet again. The love they shared shone bright. Their love had endured two lifetimes and when the universe, or fate was kind enough to let them meet again, they would love each other passionately all over again and finally be together and stay together. Their love would illuminate the future they would build together.

**Author's Note:**

> Uglygreenjacket 's manga caps post and https://sailormoon-manga.com/manga/sailor-moon-chapter-13/ helped me to write the flashback of Venus catching Serenity planning to sneak off to Earth. 
> 
> Thanks to VenusUnchained for sending this post my way https://venuscrescent.tumblr.com/post/171433085355/parallels-sort-of which helped me to describe Venus thinking of Kunzite as independent, tough, and cool. 
> 
> Thanks to Vchanny, Ggunsailor, and Starling_Sinclair for helping me with details as I wrote this.
> 
> This is the last story of the Enduring Love series, for those who have followed it up to this point, thanks for reading.


End file.
